The present invention relates to the field of labels, particularly labels with removable promotional or advertising material.
The broad concept of providing labels with removable adhesive stickers is known. For example, International Patent Application No. PCT/US97/18837 discloses a label with an adhesive sticker arranged on an inside face of the label. Such a label is, however, known to be formed of a simple double layer construction of conventional laminated paper or polypropylene material which is considered to be cost effective and sufficiently robust for use with tinned produce or the like. There has not to the applicant""s knowledge been any suitable application of such a label to the soft drink industry where material thickness and reliable application of the label is of paramount concern.
The object of the present invention is to provide a label construction which is particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use in a commercial bottle labelling installation and more specifically it is an object to provide a label which is readily adapted to be cut and wrapped about a bottle for proper application during bottle manipulation.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a composite label including a first layer of printed polyester for displaying information at a first major surface of the label and a second layer including material having a density less than the polyester for presenting information at a second major surface of the label, the second layer including a removable portion arranged to be separated from the label and secured to another object.
Polyester has previously been used as a clear laminate for labels but has not, to the Applicant""s knowledge, ever been used as an information carrying surface in a composite label. The invention preferably uses a white polyester which is chemically treated for penetration and acceptance of ink. Preferably, the material of the second layer comprises polypropylene. The polyester provides a number of advantages due to its comparative density relative to the polypropylene. For example the depth dimension of the label may be minimised whilst a suitable degree of strength is maintained in the label and the polypropylene may be readily cut or scored due to its relative softness, so as to define the removable portion, without compromising the integrity of the polyester layer.
Preferably, the second layer includes an adhesive on one side thereof for securing the removable portion to the first layer and the first layer includes a release coating to facilitate removal of the portion therefrom, the adhesive and release coating providing a release strength factor of between 17 grams force/50 mm and 30 grams force/50 mm.
Such a release strength factor represents the result of a considerable amount of research into application of a composite label to the bottling industry. The release strength factor prevents accidental xe2x80x9cfly-offsxe2x80x9d or separation of the first and second layers during high speed labelling, whilst still allowing a user to peel off the removable portion with relative ease.
Accordingly, another broad aspect of the invention relates to the release strength factor and provides a composite label including a first layer for displaying information at a first major surface of the label and a second layer including a removable portion arranged to be separated from the label and secured to another object, wherein the second layer includes an adhesive on one side thereof for securing the removable portion to the first layer and the first layer includes a release coating to facilitate removal of the portion therefrom, the adhesive and release coating providing a release strength factor of between 17 grams force/50 mm and 30 grams force/50 mm.
The first and second layers may then be formed as described above but, alternatively, the second layer may instead be printed with information for display to both sides thereof and the first layer may be transparent such that the information printed on the second layer is viewable from the first major surface of the label.
In that regard, the second layer may also be a transparent material, such as clear polypropylene, with a plurality of overlaid print layers applied thereto comprising a first image printed on the transparent material, for display toward the first major surface, a masking layer and a second image facing outwardly of the second major surface.
Preferably, the release coating is formed of a silicon material.
Preferably, a clear polypropylene laminate is applied on the first major surface. Preferably a varnish is applied to the second major surface with a coefficient of friction in the range of about 0.25 to 0.40.
Preferably, a depth dimension of the first layer is in the range of about 12 micron to 36 micron Preferably, the second layer has a depth dimension in the range of about 23 micron to 36 micron.
Preferably, the second layer includes a mark for detection by an electronic eye to facilitate actuation of a cutting device, for scoring the second layer so as to define the removable portion. Preferably the portion is in the form of a sticker.
Preferably, the label is for use with a bottle and includes an aggressive adhesive applied to the second major surface in a region adjacent the removable portion, to facilitate secure attachment of the label to the bottle.